Crystal Tokyo, California
by shanejayell
Summary: Old West! Gunfighter Tenoh Haruka arrives at a remote California town. Shoujoai!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this fanfiction, nor do I profit from it in any way. Don't sue me, you won't get anything worthwhile out of it. Comments and corrections are welcome, flames and bad language will be totally ignored. Enjoy!  
  
Crystal Tokyo, California  
  
Part One  
  
The boy accosted her in the little town's bar, trying to make her fight him. Taking a look at him, she had instantly decided he was only a young punk, trying to make his reputation by killing the famous gunfighter. He insulted her, tried to strike her, but she just ignored him, trying to finish her drink. It wasn't until he pulled a knife and tried to threaten one of the barmaids that she had had enough of him. She followed him outside, took off her long duster coat and hung it on the hitching rail, and then prepared to fight.  
  
The wind blew the dust up and around them as she carefully watched the young man who was standing just a short distance up the street. He sweated, visibly nervous, and his hands trembled over his guns. His eyes were wide with fear and excitement, and she wondered if he had realized what would likely happen to him today if he failed.  
  
'Just walk away,' she silently urged him, 'I really don't want to have to kill a kid just for being stupid today.'  
  
Haruka's white shirt clung to her back, her sandy hair blown back and forth, but she looked at him calmly, waiting for him to make a move. Her hands were steady at her side, waiting patiently for him to draw his guns.  
  
She smiled calmly even as she felt a small stab of regret as she saw his hands go for his guns. Before he could fire them even once she had drawn, the gun in her hand coughing loudly once, and the boy's gun discharged harmlessly up into the clear blue sky. She walked over to where he lay, and saw the blood stain blossoming on his chest.  
  
She looked around the crowd of gawkers, "Does anyone know this kid's name?" She said it a bit sorrowfully, she always hated the taking of a life. 'Not that he gave me much of a choice,' she thought to herself bitterly.  
  
"Ruby, I think," one young man volunteered quietly, even as he looked at Haruka warily. He knew, now, that she really was the killer in all the stories.  
  
A young woman shook her head. "No," she said, looking at Haruka with an obviously hero worshipping gaze, "he said that it was Rubius."  
  
"So why did you want to kill me, Rubius," she said to herself softly, kneeling down beside the body to pay her respects. She saw something, what looked like the edge of a letter sticking out of his shirt pocket, and some morbid curiosity caused her to pull it out. A copied photo fell out, and she was surprised to see that it was one of her!  
  
With a fierce frown on her face, Haruka unfolded the letter and read it quickly. In neat handwriting it said "Tenoh Haruka must not arrive in Crystal Tokyo. Take care of this task for me, Rubius, and I will arrange for you to return to our home. Do not fail me." And just below, the florid signature read simply, "Diamond."  
  
She looked down at the letter thoughtfully for a moment. 'Crystal Tokyo,' she thought to herself, 'that's the same place my Aunt wants me to go to.' She neatly folded the letter back up and left it with Rubius' still body. Walking away, she said to herself softly, "I guess I'm going to visit Crystal Tokyo after all."  
  
  
  
Tenoh Haruka rode in from the edge of town and down the dusty road until she reached the building she had been directed to. She tied up her horse outside the tavern, and looked up to the large sign over the door. In bright, elegant script, it read "The Palace". From a pants pocket, she pulled out a battered telegram.  
  
She read it again, even though she had already memorized it by now: "Haruka. Need your unique talents. Possible position available. Meet me at the Palace, Crystal Tokyo, California, ASAP. Yours, Aunt Setsuna."  
  
'I guess this must be the place,' Haruka thought, as she was brushing off some of the fine dust from her clothes. She looked down at her man's jeans and loose white shirt, her overcoat a bit ragged from weeks of travel, and decided she was as clean as she was going to get, standing out here. She took off her cowboy hat, formerly crisp and stylish but now dusty and rather weather beaten, and banged it off a few times on the hitching post before she headed indoors. She still struck quite the handsome figure, her short, sandy hair falling into her eyes, shirt part unbuttoned and her pants clinging to the curve of her hip.  
  
She was a bit surprised as she stopped in the building's entrance. The floor was board, not the dirt most taverns had, and the place was well lit from many windows. The front room was large, with tables scattered about, and it looked like they could be cleared for dancing. Opposite the entrance was a bar at the far end of the room, with a long mirror behind it. A stairway started beside the bar and led to a balcony above, and several rooms.  
  
From the door beside the bar, which Haruka could see led into a good sized kitchen, a tall, almost amazonian brown hared woman stepped out. Haruka took a few steps inside, and respectfully tipped her hat to the young lady. "Is this Setsuna's place?" Haruka asked, giving one of her most charming smiles.  
  
The brown hared girl looked Haruka over suspiciously as she said, "Who's asking?" She casually put her hands dow, out of Haruka's sight.  
  
Haruka smiled back at her as winningly as she could. "Tenoh Haruka. I'm Setsuna's," Haruka hesitated, then she decided to be honest, "niece." Hearing that, the woman standing behind the bar noticeably relaxed, and Haruka could tell she was laying a weapon, probably a shotgun, back down behind the counter.  
  
She stepped out from behind the bar, offering her hand. "I'm Makoto, head cook, relief bartender and part time bouncer. We've been expecting you, I think. The boss cleared a room for you, so you can clean up in there."  
  
"Where is Setsuna? I thought she'd be here to meet me," Haruka asked her, frowning. The taller woman suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Town meeting, I think. My, you must be tired! Lets get you to your room!" With that, Makoto all but hustled Haruka up to a second floor room, opened the door, gave her a small push in, and closed the door right behind her.  
  
As Haruka gazed bemusedly back at the closed door, she thought that the taller girl was hiding something. A smile teased her lips as she thought, 'Not very comfortably, either.' After thinking a moment, Haruka pulled out fresh clothes from her saddlebags and laid them out on the bed. Whatever was going on, she was sure she could handle it.  
  
Just then, there was a short firm knock on the door, and a figure walked in just after, not waiting for any reply from inside. "There's a bath ready if you want one." the slim, blue hared girl said to Haruka, smiling at her admiringly. "My name's Ami, and I'm the town doctor. Anything that ails you, come to me."  
  
Haruka smiled back at her charmingly as she looked Ami over head to toe and liking what she saw. "Could you help me with a...personal problem?" she asked her with a falsely innocent expression on her face. Ami just laughed.  
  
"Sorry, handsome, I'm taken." Ami answered with a wave and a smile, as she turned to leave. "The bath's in the room at the end of the hall," she said in parting. Haruka gave a pretend sigh of devastation, making Ami laugh.  
  
Taking her fresh clothes, Haruka made her way down the hall, and walked into one of the most luxurious bathrooms she had seen in years, possibly ever. "I think I'm in heaven." Haruka sighed. Undressing with unseemly haste, she joyfully climbed in.  
  
Feeling clean for the first time in days, dressed in a set of crisp clean clothes, boots polished and shining, Haruka slowly made her way down the stairs to the bar below. A group of figures were gathered right in front of the bar, and she smiled as she saw a familiar, black hared woman in front.  
  
"Setsuna!" Haruka called out to her happily. She noticed that the tall, elegant woman seemed to have barely changed, even as they hugged each other fiercely.  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to see you again!" Setsuna said happily. A bone-crushing hug later, Haruka regained her feet and stood gazing happily at her beloved Aunt. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Setsuna said simply, gesturing to the six young women who were gathered around her.  
  
"I understand you've already met Ami and Makoto," Setsuna said, gesturing to the cook and doctor. Seeing them standing there together, Haruka could understand what Ami had meant by "I'm taken". The two just seemed to just fit together, somehow.  
  
"This is Usagi, our comedienne," Setsuna said, gesturing to a waif like blond with long hair done up in two tails. Usagi grinned, doing a florid bow, somehow incorporating a graceful prat fall and then returning with a bounce to her feet.  
  
"These are Minako and Rei, our singers." Another blond, more gold tinted this time, smiled boldly at Haruka, until the black hared girl pinched her in the side. The dark hared girl seemed to be more serene, yet Haruka could sense that a temper dwelled within her. They were quite obviously friends, and Haruka suspected they were possibly a couple, even if they weren't as obvious about it as Makoto and Ami.  
  
"And finally, Michiru, our newest arrival and a professional masseuse." Setsuna finished, a little smile teasing her lips.  
  
The beautiful green hared girl shyly stepped out from behind Setsuna and cautiously smiled up at Haruka. For the first time in her life, Haruka found herself totally struck dumb, just not knowing what to say to the gorgeous looking young woman standing before her. With a quiet smile, Michiru said something softly to Setsuna that Haruka couldn't quite hear, and in a moment, she was up the stairs and gone.  
  
Haruka shook herself, focusing back on a smirking Setsuna. "See something you like?" Setsuna asked with a slight smile.  
  
Haruka, just slightly, blushed at Setsuna's knowing comment. "So what mysterious job did you need me for?" Haruka asked her simply. Setsuna looked a bit surprised at Haruka's bluntness. "You always said: If you want to know, just ask." Haruka reminded her with a smile.  
  
Setsuna smiled and laughed at having her words used against her. "All right, come on upstairs to the parlor and we'll talk."  
  
Setsuna sat Haruka down, set up two settings for tea and as she sat down herself she smiled at the obviously impatient looking Haruka. "You haven't changed much in the last five years," she commented quietly.  
  
Haruka smiled a bit sadly, remembering the day she had left home. It had been raining there for nearly a week in that small town back east. Haruka's mother and father had been dead for several long years by then, and Haruka was finally old enough to be able to see the strain raising her was putting on her Aunt Setsuna. It troubled her greatly for many days, until she decided what she had to do about it. Haruka had gotten her things together, retrieved her father's gun, and left, only a short note to mark her passage.  
  
The first year or so away from home had been rough on her, but she was a crack shot and an expert horsewoman, and those skills had stood her quite well. Passing as a pretty young man, she became a cowboy, then finally a gunslinger. Searching out lucrative bounties and building herself a dangerous reputation, the name Tenoh Haruka began to be known across the west. And with each bounty collected or job she completed, she sent a short letter and whatever money she could spare back to her Aunt Setsuna.  
  
"Did you know," Setsuna said with an impish smile, "that I read about you in a ten cent novel?" Haruka looked a bit surprised at this deviation. Setsuna smiled and reached into a nearby drawer, and handed the slim book over to Haruka. Her face was drawn on the cover, and except for her sporting a five o'clock shadow it was a pretty good portrait.  
  
"And I thought that writer who followed me around all those months was nuts," Haruka said, shaking her head with a rueful smile. Realizing that she had been diverted again, she looked up to a grinning Setsuna.  
  
"Gotcha." Setsuna said with an impish smile. Setsuna sobered as she spoke: "Haruka, the job's potentially very dangerous." She drank some tea, "I'm sure everyone here will help, but you could be hurt, or even killed."  
  
"Now you've only gotten me interested." Haruka said with a smile. "Setsuna, doing what I've been doing the last couple of years, I've become pretty good friends with the Grim Reaper. I'm not afraid of him."  
  
Setsuna nodded to her a bit sadly. "That's part of why I wrote," she said to herself rather enigmatically. She took a sip of tea as she continued, "Our town sheriff was shot a few months ago, by one of a group of outlaws who call themselves the Diamond gang. They've been threatening our mining shipments and trade, looking for someone or something. We need someone to stop them, and protect the town. I want you to be..."  
  
"The new sheriff." Haruka finished for her thoughtfully. Setsuna just nodded in agreement. "Are there any deputies?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You just met them downstairs," Setsuna answered her with a smile.  
  
Haruka picked up her cup of tea and drank a bit, before asking Setsuna, "Did you tell anyone I was coming here?"  
  
Setsuna looked at Haruka in honest confusion as she answered her, "A few people around town. Why?"  
  
"Because somebody named Rubius," Haruka said, and noted Setsuna's face grew bone pale at the mention of the name, "tried to kill me to keep me from getting here."  
  
"The reason we need a new sheriff, is because Rubius killed the last one," Setsuna said to her softly. She looked up at Haruka, and asked with surprising fierceness, "Is he dead?"  
  
"Dead and in the ground," Haruka said quietly. She hadn't seen Setsuna like that before, it was just a little bit scary.  
  
They drank their tea quietly for a few moments as Setsuna recovered from Haruka's news. Finally, she continued her obviously rehearsed speech, "We do have a new sheriff's office and jail building. There's a set of rooms above it for you to live in, or you could live here. You own half the Palace anyway." Setsuna slipped the last little detail in as casually as she could, and waited to see Haruka's reaction.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad. I'm sure Makoto would be good in a fight, at least, and some of the others..." Haruka started, then she trailed off, blinking. "What do you mean I own half the Palace?!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Down at the base of the stairs, Ami smiled up at a grimacing Makoto. "You see, I told you she didn't know. I win the bet!" Ami said to her happily. Makoto just sighed as she pulled out her wallet. "No," Ami said smiling as she snuggled in close to Makoto, "I think I'll take it out in trade." Makoto blushed brightly.  
  
Back upstairs, Haruka looked with a dumbfounded expression at Setsuna. The older woman smiled at her and shrugged. "What did you think I would do with all the money you sent, spend it? I saved it up, and used it to help pay for this place. I wanted," Setsuna continued more quietly, "to make somewhere you could call a home."  
  
Haruka rose from the chair and hugged Setsuna fiercely. "Thank you." She stayed on her feet, and began to pace a bit. After a few minutes, she spoke: "I'm sorry Setsuna, I can't make this kind of decision quickly. If I commit to this, I'll be sure to see it through, so I have to be certain. When do you need to have my decision?"  
  
"Would a week be long enough?" Setsuna asked her, hiding a bit of disapointment. She had hoped Haruka would simply agree. Then again, the girl she helped raise wouldn't have just leapt into a situation blindly.  
  
"More than enough." Haruka answered calmly.  
  
In the room next door, a faintly blushing Michiru took the drinking glass down from the wall between the two rooms. She had heard enough to know that the handsome young woman was going to be staying for a while. She had listened to all the stories, of course, about Setsuna's famous niece, the gunfighter Tenoh Haruka, but she had been totally unprepared for how she felt when they actually met. The sandy blond hared figure had looked at her with those beautiful eyes, and she had been filled with the urge to flee.  
  
"Why did I panic like that?" Michiru asked herself as she flopped backwards on her bed, "And why can't I get Haruka's face out of my head?"  
  
  
  
Haruka took the keys from Setsuna's hand with a smile. "So the sheriff's office is just five doors down on this side of the street?" Haruka confirmed.  
  
Setsuna nodded, and watched Haruka confidently step out of the room. She hoped she had made the right decision calling Haruka here. She didn't want to see Haruka hurt, but this might be her only chance to settle down before she got herself killed.  
  
Haruka descended the stairs, and smiled and waved to Makoto, Ami and the others. There were a few new faces there as well, the Palace's customers, Haruka assumed, who tried not to stare at her too obviously. As Haruka stepped out of the door, she heard a unfamiliar female voice behind her say to the others "She's so handsome! Is she single?" and the room broke into a babble of gossiping voices. Haruka grinned.  
  
Haruka had noticed only women when she had rode into town, and as she walked down the street, that quick impression was verified. She also noticed she was receiving quite a few admiring glances as well. 'I wonder how they pulled this off?' Haruka mused, smiling.  
  
The sheriff's office was a newer building, with two floors, and a medium sized front window looking out onto the main street. The key opened the lock easily, and Haruka stepped into the cooler darkness inside. The downstairs was a little bit dusty, Haruka noted, but it could be easily cleaned up. She made her way into the back, and looked over the two holding cells, trying to rattle the bars experimentally. Finally, she climbed the stairs to the suite.  
  
The room had a forlorn quality, as if it had been unlived in for the last few months. There were several pieces of good quality furniture, bed, dresser and nightstand, and she noticed a picture frame that was lying face down on the nightstand. She picked it up and held it into the light of the bedroom's window.  
  
The photo was of Setsuna and Usagi, and another woman. Her white hair was almost as long as Usagi's, and there was a definite family resemblance. She looked at Setsuna with eyes full of love, hanging from her arm, and a badge gleamed on her coat.  
  
"Oh, hell." Haruka murmured to herself softly, carefully putting the photo back down. They hadn't just killed the town's sheriff, they had killed Setsuna's lover. "I guess I'm going to have to do something about that," Haruka said in a cold voice that would have shocked the girls at the Palace if they could have heard it. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this fanfiction, nor do I profit from it in any way. Don't sue me, you won't get anything worthwhile out of it. Comments and corrections are welcome, flames and bad language will be totally ignored. Enjoy!  
  
Crystal Tokyo, California  
  
Part Two  
  
She was locking the office door when she felt someone coming up behind her. She turned, quickly, and startled the beautiful green hared girl. "Michiru?" Haruka said surprised. The younger woman seemed to look even better than when Haruka had first seen her, with the flush on her cheeks and the glitter of her angry eyes. Angry?  
  
"Don't startle people like that!" Michiru said crossly.  
  
"You snuck up behind me," Haruka answered her quite mildly. Michiru blinked a bit at that, then she blushed.  
  
"Anyway," Michiru continued, looking a bit embarrassed "I wanted to apologize for running off when Setsuna introduced you." Her face flamed a bit brighter as she looked away from Haruka's searching gaze.  
  
"It's all right." Haruka said smiling, and placed her hand lightly on Michiru's arm. Haruka smiled down at Michiru a bit sadly, "I've scared people away before."  
  
"Then they didn't know you very well," Michiru found herself answering, even as she continued to look into Haruka's eyes.  
  
Michiru smiled shyly up at Haruka for a moment, then shook herself. "Setsuna sent me," she said, "to let you know lunch is being served."  
  
Haruka looked a bit perplexed, and Michiru suddenly smiled, astonishing Haruka with how it seemed to light up her beautiful face. "You haven't had one of Makoto's meals yet, have you?" she asked her with a cheeky grin. She laughed softly, "Trust me, once you eat her cooking, you don't want to miss it."  
  
Haruka smiled and laughed. "Ok, I guess I can't miss it." Tentatively, she offered her arm, and with a warm smile, Michiru took it. They walked together slowly along the boardwalk, enjoying the sun and some envious glances.  
  
"I was wondering, how did a small frontier town end up with a name like Crystal Tokyo?" Haruka asked smiling.  
  
Michiru laughed. "You've seen the town's Asian population? Apparently, some ruffian got the bright idea of having a exclusive brothel filled with all sorts of sweet young Japanese things," Michiru said in biting tones. "Being an abusive fool as well, he mysteriously disappeared one night. The young women he imported decided to stay here and sent word to friends and family back east. They, along with some new arrivals, began to try to establish businesses and to prospect in the area."  
  
"When the large veins of quartz and other crystals were found outside of town, they began to more seriously organize the place," Michiru continued, "and Crystal Tokyo was born."  
  
Haruka nodded. "I noticed a photograph in the office, of Setsuna, Usagi and another woman. She was the sheriff, wasn't she?"  
  
Michiru sighed softly, "Yes, she was. Serenity came here about a year ago, and helped get us all moving, really." She continued sadly, "She was mayor and sheriff, and everyone came to her with their problems."  
  
"Big shoes to fill. And what did she have to do with Setsuna?" Haruka asked softly. She thought she knew, but it was best to be sure.  
  
"She and Serenity came here together. They lived separately, because of their jobs and that Serenity was a very private person, but they planned to get married. Until Diamond and his goons came," Michiru said bitterly.  
  
"Thanks for telling me," Haruka said with a sad smile as they reached the Palace together. They stopped outside for a moment, and Michiru looked up at Haruka's handsome face. The blond haired woman looked questioningly into Michiru's eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you cared enough to ask," Michiru said softly. She looked torn for a moment, then went up on tiptoe to place a soft kiss right on Haruka's lips. Before the other girl could react, Michiru slowly smiled and sauntered into the building.  
  
Haruka stepped in and found the front room of the Palace empty, but she heard the chatter of many voices from the kitchen. Walking in, Haruka came to a dead stop, even as her eyes widened in astonishment. A long, ten foot table was covered, from one end to the other, with delectable foods, western and Japanese.  
  
"I've said it before, but I'll say it again: I've died and gone to heaven." Haruka said, grinning happily. The others were gathered around the table, smiling at her awed expression. As Haruka sat down, a silent signal seemed to have been sent, and everybody dug in!  
  
  
  
After lunch, Haruka smiled at Setsuna, gesturing slightly towards the stairs with her head. Setsuna excused herself from the talking, and followed Haruka up to the parlor. They both sat, and Haruka leaned forward to speak.  
  
She looked across at Setsuna, and she wondered what other secrets her Aunt now had. She was still a bit shaken, to learn about her and Serenity, to discover that there was a very large part of Setsuna's life that she knew absolutely nothing about.  
  
"You have that serious look on your face," Setsuna said. She leaned back casually and asked "Is it good news or bad?"  
  
"I'm staying, and I'm willing to be the town's sheriff." Haruka said to her simply. Setsuna smiled, but noticed Haruka's serious expression hadn't gone away. Haruka started to speak, then she stopped and thought about something for a moment.  
  
"If you want to know, just ask." Setsuna quoted herself with a smile, even as she looked across at her niece anxiously..  
  
Haruka smiles a bit at that. "Why, in all those letters you wrote, did you never tell me about Serenity?" Haruka asked her sadly.  
  
Setsuna looked at her in surprise, "I'm sorry, Haruka. I wanted to tell you about her so many times, but the opportunity never arose."  
  
"You probably wanted to tell me in person, and I kept saying I'd be back for a visit. But I never found the time to go back home," Haruka said with a sad sigh. "I guess you would have told me if I had, huh?"  
  
Setsuna nodded her agreement. "I met Serenity not long after you left home, Haruka. We were friends at first, and eventually we became lovers. She was a widower with a daughter to raise, so I felt I needed to keep her secret."  
  
"I wish I had the chance to meet her." Haruka said sadly. "Anyway," Haruka brightened a bit, sitting up, "you've found your sheriff."  
  
"Knowing my friends downstairs," Setsuna said with a laugh, "we'll probably have a big party to celebrate."  
  
"As long as I don't have to wear a dress," Haruka quipped, rolling her eyes and shuddering. "So whom do I see to get sworn in?" Haruka asked, all business.  
  
"You'll have to go see the mayor for that," Setsuna said, rising from her seat. She began to rifle around one of the nearby bookcases, looking for something mixed in with all the books and boxes resting there.  
  
Haruka asked "Do I need to make an appointment?"  
  
"Ah ha!" Setsuna exclaimed as she finally found whatever it was she was looking for. She held up the sheriff's badge proudly. "No, I'm pretty sure I can fit you in my schedule. We'll do a public ceremony later."  
  
"You're the Mayor too?" Haruka asked, though somehow she wasn't really that surprised. Setsuna always was a take charge kind of person.  
  
Setsuna actually blushed a bit as she explained to her modestly, "Well, nobody else wanted the job." She straightened Haruka's shirt a bit, then carefully pinned the shining tin star just over her breast pocket.  
  
Haruka noticed immediately that the front of her shirt sagged from the weight. Setsuna began to laugh, before she unpinned the badge. "I always wondered by sheriffs wore those silly looking vests," Haruka sighed, "and now I know why."  
  
Setsuna nodded in sympathy. "Serenity used to complain about it too," she sighed a bit sadly. She brightened a bit, "Hold on!" and got up to step into her bedroom. The sound of her rummaging in one of her closets could be heard.  
  
She emerged with a tanned leather vest, colored a soft gold. "Try this on," Setsuna urged Haruka with a smile.  
  
Haruka slipped it on, then looked in the long mirror before nodding to herself thoughtfully, "It looks good." She looked over at Setsuna curiously, "It's not something I would have thought you'd wear, though."  
  
"Serenity had it made for her," Setsuna said, then she chuckled a bit, "but it was a bit too small across the chest." She mimed trying to pull a too small item across one's breasts, and they both shared a laugh.  
  
Haruka picked up the badge, turning it gently in her fingers as she looked at it thoughtfully. She extended her hand to Setsuna, "Let's try it again."  
  
The badge glinted on the golden vest, shining silver in the sunlight from the parlor window. "Let's take you down stairs," Setsuna said with a impish smile, "I'm sure you'll set all the ladies' hearts a flutter."  
  
Haruka smiled a bit, "So far there's just one heart I'd like to get going." She grinned at Setsuna's soft laugh.  
  
  
  
They came down the steps together, Haruka just behind Setsuna, so it took a moment for everyone to see the badge she was wearing. Makoto spoke up first, "Congratulations," and slapped her on the shoulder so hard Haruka staggered.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka winced, rubbing her sore shoulder.  
  
Ami smiled at her in sympathy, "We're ready to support you."  
  
Rei and Minako stepped up, Rei saying "I'm sure the Diamond gang hasn't got a prayer." Minako nodded in agreement.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka, her eyes wide. She took a few steps forward, reaching out to gently touch the badge. "It's very becoming," she said softly, then looked up at Haruka. She was about to say something more when a loud, wailing cry could be heard.  
  
Usagi ran right at Setsuna, and began to punch at her wildly with both hands, "How could you?" the sobbing girl demanded. "Mother was the sheriff, not her..." she broke down into shuddering sobs. Setsuna reached out to try and grab her, but Usagi pulled away, running from the room and out the front entrance.  
  
The other young women ran after her, leaving Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna standing there stunned. Haruka put her hand gently on Setsuna's shoulder, and when she turned her head saw that her Aunt was crying.  
  
"Go after her," Haruka urged her quietly. At Setsuna's confused look, Haruka elaborated, "You're the closest thing to a mother she has, now."  
  
Setsuna took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "You're right," she conceded, and headed out after Usagi.  
  
Michiru looked torn between staying with her new friend Haruka and chasing her old friend Usagi. After a few minutes she looked up at Haruka with a little frown and asked her, "Why aren't you going after her?"  
  
"I'd probably make her more upset being there," Haruka said softly in reply, "being the cause of the trouble and all," and only adding in her mind, 'and I can't stand women crying.' She shook her head, "I wish that had gone better."  
  
"Usagi's a good kid," Michiru said softly, "but I guess she misses her mother, and doesn't want someone else's legend to eclipse hers."  
  
Haruka was about to ask what that might mean, when the others trooped right back in, Usagi in the lead. The girl walked right by and up the stairs without saying a word. She had stopped crying, thankfully, though it did look like she had taken quite a fall out there. She looked very dignified, still, even covered with a layer of brown dust.  
  
Several of the girls followed her upstairs trying to reason with her, and getting the cold shoulder in reply. Setsuna stopped by Haruka and Michiru and heaved a weary sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Michiru asked her quietly, sneaking glances as the dust covered girl went into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"She tripped on the sidewalk and fell face first on the road," Setsuna said, fighting the urge to smile at Usagi's clumsiness.  
  
Haruka chuckled a bit, getting a glare from the other two. "Sorry," she shrugged.  
  
"That cut the crying off," Setsuna continued, "and after a bit of talking we got her back inside to clean up. She's still pissed with me, though."  
  
"She'll get over it," Michiru said confidently. She added, "Once she realizes that Haruka isn't trying to take her mom's place, she should calm down."  
  
"I hope so," Haruka sighed softly. She didn't need anyone else angry with her right now, she had enough to worry about with the Diamond gang.  
  
  
  
A rough camp was set up high in the hills, well concealed in the many twists and turns of the canyons. Several tents are arranged carefully around a campfire, where four pretty young women were trying to cook, while a short distance away, three figures are seen sitting around a small fire, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
  
"It seems that Rubius wasn't up to the challenge," the lime green hared girl said with a cheery smile. Without warning, she broke into loud peals of laughter that made the two young men around her visibly wince in pain.  
  
"I think we noticed, Emerald," the white haired man said to her dryly. He looked at her, then at the blue hared man sitting beside him, as he coldly asked "But do you really think you and Sapphire could do any better?"  
  
Sapphire pushed his hair back from his face in a coolly arrogant gesture as he said, "Of course I could, Diamond. Rubius was a fool to shoot Serenity in the back, and a even greater one for losing to this Tenoh Haruka."  
  
"She has quite a reputation, Sapphire," Emerald said to him archly, "do you really think you might be faster than her?" She shook her head mournfully, "I wouldn't want you to end up like poor Rubius, dead on the street."  
  
"And how would you handle her, then?" Sapphire shot back, obviously angered by her teasing words. Diamond let them fight onward as he watched them with a great deal of amusement. If one killed the other, it would merely prove the victor was stronger.  
  
"I'd let her handle me instead, " she answered him with a slow, sexy smile. She suddenly produced a slim, wicked looking knife, seemingly from nowhere as she added coldly, "And then I'd give her this."  
  
Diamond held up his hands, stopping their fighting for a moment. "Lets do both, then," he said to the two of them calmly. He turned to Emerald first, "Get into the town and into this Tenoh Haruka's heart. You can do to her whatever you wish." She smiled broadly at that, a bloodthirsty glimmer in her eye.  
  
Diamond addressed Sapphire next, "While she tries guile, I want you and the girls," he nodded to the four around the nearby fire, "to prepare to attack the next stagecoach. The new sheriff will surely be along to guard it."  
  
Diamond got up to look at the hills around them thoughtfully. "The people in the town don't know about the riches concealed in these hills," he said softly, "and we must drive them away before they stumble upon it." 


	3. Chapter three

Part Three  
  
Catsy and her sisters watched Emerald go, dressed to the nines in one of her many slinky, body hugging numbers. In her slightly hoarse sounding voice she laughingly said to her sisters, "Bet you she falls down before she gets out of sight."  
  
Both Berdie and Avery quickly took that bet, while Prisma decided to stay out of it. She frowned at them, but they ignored her, so with a sigh she went back to pining over Sapphire. The young man in question seemed completely oblivious to her, sadly.  
  
Just as she was about to go around a bend in the trail, Emerald caught her foot in the hem of her leg hugging dress, and fell down in a cloud of brown dust. As Catsy cheerfully collected her money in the background, Prisma quietly asked Sapphire, "Should we go help her?"  
  
Sapphire shook his head, a little smile tugging at his lips. "No, it'll probably help her get sympathy from those fools in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"That wasn't fair," Berdie complained with a cute little sniffle. She still handed over her share of the money, though.  
  
"All's fair in love, war, and gambling," Catsy chuckled in reply. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the campfire, "Breakfast's burning!"  
  
All four girls ran for the fire, getting in each other's way as they each tried to save what they could of the burnt food. "Catsy, the fire was too hot!" "You just didn't keep an good eye on it!" "Where's the water, anyway?" "Wait, don't do that!"  
  
Splash! The bacon and eggs were completely soaked by the pail full of water. In the process, Prisma, Catsy and Avery also got pretty soaked, too.  
  
"Ooops," Birdy said, and quickly hid the bucket behind her back. She seemed to wilt a bit under her sister's combined glares. "It wasn't my fault!" she protested.  
  
"Birdy!" all three growled together, and then they leapt at her.  
  
Diamond watched the goings on and gave a soft sigh. "You just can't get good help these days," he complained to himself wearily.  
  
Haruka looked around her small office with clear satisfaction. It wasn't quite 'hers' yet, only the passage of time would really put her mark on the place, but adding a few personal mementos really helped. For poor Usagi's sake she had decided not to move into the set of rooms upstairs, leaving them the way Serenity had left them.  
  
'Besides,' Haruka thought to herself a bit ruefully, 'staying over at the Palace also means that I can stay near Michiru.' The girl had rarely left Haruka's thoughts these past few days, whether she wanted her there or not.  
  
A soft knock on the door, then Makoto pushed it open and came in from the street. She was carrying a very large covered basket, "You missed lunch." She put the basket on Haruka's desk with a loud thump before uncovering a massive amount of food.  
  
Haruka looked at all of it with a goggle-eyed expression. "There's no way," she said to her laughingly, "that I can eat all of this alone."  
  
Makoto grinned back impishly, "I understand Michiru missed lunch as well." At Haruka's surprised expression Makoto elaborated, "Why not ask her out for lunch?"  
  
Haruka sighed softly. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.  
  
"Ami did have to point it out to me," Makoto said gently. She waved cheerfully and walked off, whistling to herself softly.  
  
Haruka shook her head and smiled. She gathered her things and locked up the office before sauntering down the street. She whistled to herself softly, the basket hanging on her arm. She smiled and nodded to the towns people she recognized.  
  
"Hello, Professor Tomoe," Haruka said with a wave.  
  
The town's one room schoolteacher, nicknamed "Professor" by almost everyone, gave Haruka a cheerful smile. "Hello, Haruka. Taking a special someone out?" Hotaru asked cheerfully. "There's a nice fresh water spring nearby the town, to the south."  
  
"A romantic spot?" Haruka said with a smile, absentmindedly wondering how many people knew she was interested in Michiru, anyway? "And how did you find out about it?"  
  
The dark hared young woman smiled back impishly, "I took my girlfriend there, of course." The twenty-five year old looked much younger as she pushed her shoulder length black hair back a little shyly, blushing at admitting that.  
  
Haruka waved as Hotaru politely took her leave. 'Wonder who the lucky lady is?' she mused thoughtfully. She shook her head and headed back to the Palace. She waved to the crowded tables on the first floor before heading upstairs.  
  
Michiru's door looked just like the others all in a row. 'So why am I scared?' Haruka found herself wondering. She raised her hand to knock, and froze. She took a deep breath and prepared to try again, when the door opened up under her hand.  
  
Michiru looked serious at first, then her face seemed to light up when she saw who was there. She looked over Haruka admiringly, the long pants, white shirt, gun belt and gold vest with the little tin star seemed to suit the handsome woman so well. "Haruka," Michiru smiled up at her sweetly, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru and suddenly found herself completely unable to talk. The lady stood in the doorway in a simple dress, but it hinted at the curves beneath it, the color perfectly suiting the woman natural coloring. Haruka stammered out "I.. I was going, I mean, picnic basket Makoto made, and you missed lunch too, so..."  
  
"You want to take me out to lunch?" Michiru asked, a little smile tugging at her lips. Haruka nodded gratefully in reply. "I'd love to," she said stepping out into the hallway.  
  
Haruka gently slid her arm protectively in Michiru's own, and was rewarded by the other girl's sunny smile. The went downstairs together, passing through the common room before stepping outside. As soon as they left the room erupted in conversation, but both of them ignored it.  
  
Haruka walked then over to the stables, talking of inconsequential things as they enjoyed the warmth of the summer sun. She led her mare out of the stables and helped Michiru up onto her back before climbing up behind Michiru. Keeping a gentle arm around her waist, Haruka took them out of town at a slow trot.  
  
"Are you all right?" Haruka asked Michiru softly.  
  
Michiru sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of Haruka's breasts pressing firmly against her back. "I'm fine," she answered her quite cheerfully.  
  
Minako watched Haruka and Michiru leave arm in arm, holding back the questions until they left. "How did it go?" she asked Mokoto impatiently.  
  
"They're both interested in each other," Makoto said with a shrug, "but I have no idea if it's going to go any farther."  
  
"We really shouldn't be trying to interfere anyway," Ami cautioned the others gently. "Messing with love usually doesn't work out too well."  
  
"Minako just has to pair up everybody," Rei said with a sigh, taking Minako's hand in her own. "It's part of her charm, as irritating as it can sometimes get." Minako blew a raspberry, and then Rei blew one back at her.  
  
They quieted down as the door swung inward and a very dusty young woman in a badly torn party dress staggered in. Ami led the charge over to her side, ushering the lady to a nearby chair, Makoto wincing at all the dust on her clean furniture.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ami asked her. She looked down at what was left of the outfit the lady was wearing and wondered what had possessed her to be wandering around the prairie in such a completely impractical dress? She made a note of all the cuts and scrapes on her and went off to get her medical kit from under the bar.  
  
"Not really," Emerald replied with a sigh. Her dress was wrecked, her clothes ruined, and her plan to seduce Haruka as soon as she arrived in town had already hit the skids. The woman in question had ridden right off before Emerald could even try to get her attention.  
  
"Who are you? And what in the world happened to you?" Makoto asked her even as Ami began to tend to the lady's various cuts and scrapes.  
  
Emerald yelped softly as Ami applied some alcohol to clean a still slightly bleeding scrape on her arm. "Sorry," Ami said in businesslike tones before putting a small bandage on it.  
  
"Eme.." Emerald started to say, before realizing that her name would be a dead giveaway.  
  
"Emi?" Minako echoed. She looked at Ami, "Almost the same name as you, Ami. We'll have to be careful about confusing you two."  
  
A very relieved Emerald quickly made up a likely sounding sob story, "I was kicked off my wagon train, when I refused to give..." she forced herself to blush brightly, "sexual favors to one of the overseers. The took away all my things and then dumped me a few miles from here." She sniffled softly on cue, "I'm so lucky I found you!"  
  
As they fussed around the lady, a quiet figure made her way inside. She barely made a ripple moving through the crowd to the stairs, and climbing up silently. She walked down to another door and knocked on it softly, calling out "It's me, love."  
  
Usagi opened the door, and smiled broadly at Hotaru, "You have no idea how good it is to see you!" She pulled Hotaru into an embrace, kissing her softly.  
  
Pink tinged Hotaru's cheeks as she breathlessly replied, "It's good to see you, too."  
  
Exchanging broad smiles they quickly went inside, shutting the door behind them.  
  
The spring was just as Hotaru had said, a oasis in the middle of rolling hills just far enough from town to be private. Unpacking the basket, Haruka noted that Makoto had thought of everything, including a checkered sheet to spread across the grass. She tethered her horse to a tree in easy reach of the water, then with a sweep of her arm invited Michiru to take a seat.  
  
She put out plates, then the carefully covered portions of food, "You know, I don't even know what Mokoto packed in here."  
  
Michiru laughed softly, "Whatever it is, we know for sure it'll be good." She reached out to help with a plate, her fingers gently brushing at Haruka's. She blushed slightly, lingering.  
  
Haruka shivered softly, the delicate fingers sliding up her own to linger on the back of her hand a moment. She slid the plate down, worried that she might drop it. She looked up to see Michiru smiling at her, her eyes cloudy and mysterious.  
  
Michiru slid forward, pressing her lips to Haruka's forcefully. She pressed her body up against hers, kissing Haruka feverishly, only pulling back long enough to say, "I've wanted to do that for days, you know."  
  
Haruka felt her fingers tangling in Michiru's hair, luxuriating in the kisses. "I've wanted you since I first saw you," she admitted. They kissed again, even as Michiru pushed her backwards on the blanket, the picnic basket pushed aside forcefully.  
  
Michiru sat on Haruka's middle, her hands resting on the front of Haruka's shirt. She could feel the breaths coming faster in her slim lovers body, the excitement there, "I'm glad."  
  
Haruka laughed softly, "Lunch is going to get cold."  
  
Michiru smiled down at her happily, undoing Haruka's shirt as she smugly said, "Sorry, but I don't really care." 


	4. Chapter Four

Crystal Tokyo, California  
  
Part Four  
  
Hotaru gently stroked at Usagi's long blonde hair, holding the younger woman close to her in her arms. The light outside the window had dimmed somewhat, and she could hear that things were starting to settle down a bit in the tavern just below them. Usagi woke up from her doze, her bright blue eyes opening up to meet Hotaru's own.  
  
"What time is it?" Usagi asked, stretching out on the bed. She hid a smile, watching Hotaru looking at her nearly bare body as she stretched.  
  
A faint blush marked Hotaru's cheeks, made even more vivid by her usual paleness. "It's nearly nine, I think," she answered her, smiling over at Usagi.  
  
Usagi suddenly sat up, looking rather alarmed. "Do you think we missed diner?" she asked Hotaru anxiously, a few tears in her eyes.  
  
The darker haired girl sweatdropped. "I didn't hear Makoto ringing the meal bell," Hotaru said with a smile, "we should still be fine."  
  
Usagi bounced to her feet, grabbing up her clothes from the pile resting on the floor. She dressed as quickly as she could manage, Hotaru watching her with a amused expression on her face. She got up off the bed herself, pulling her simple little black dress back on, and then tidying her hair with a simple flip of her hand.  
  
'Short dark hair really does come in handy sometimes,' she thought with a little smile on her face. Hotaru noticed that Usagi was having some problems with her own hair, so she stepped up behind her to lovingly help her untangle the long blond tails.  
  
  
  
"I think we'll just have to give up on eating any of our lunch," Michiru said, sounding rather amused by the situation.  
  
Michiru poked through the big picnic basket, looking around for anything that was still even somewhat warm for them to eat. She hadn't gotten dressed yet, just wrapped Haruka's shirt around her shoulders, and Haruka thought that she looked quite charming in only a white cotton shirt.  
  
Haruka sat up on the blanket, only her blue eyes showing her amusement. "We should probably be getting back, anyway," she said with a little smile.  
  
Michiru looked over at the slim young woman, her sandy blonde hair messy, a flush to her cheeks, and wondered why she had once been afraid of her. She nodded her agreement, looking up at the darkening skies, "We can make it back for dinner, I think."  
  
The two dressed quickly, occasionally sneaking little kisses as the did so. The picnic was packed up, and they were reluctantly ready to go. Walking over to the patiently waiting horse, Haruka reached over to gently stroke along Michiru's cheek.  
  
Haruka took a deep, steadying breath, then she asked Michiru softly, "I'd like to do this again, if you don't mind."  
  
Michiru bent into the caress, and if she was a cat she would have been purring aloud. "I'd love to," Michiru said with a happy smile. Haruka held her close as the rode to town, her arms circled firmly around her curves, occasionally sneaking a naughty caress.  
  
"If you keep that up," Michiru said to her rather breathlessly, after a very naughty touch "I think I'm going to fall right off this poor horse!"  
  
Haruka gave her a smoky little laugh, but her hands stilled their restless touches, at least for now. "We can't have that," she said in a sexy whisper into Michiru's ear, "it would spoil all my evil plans for you tonight."  
  
Michiru laughed softly as they reached the Palace. "Your room or mine?" she asked Haruka archly as the other woman helped her down. She could get down herself, but it felt so nice having that firm grip around her waist.  
  
"If we wear out one bed, then we'll just move on to the other," Haruka said with a cheeky grin on her face. Michiru batted her arm, blushing brightly, and Haruka laughed. They stabled the horse and walked in together.  
  
There was a moment of near silence when they walked in, then the conversations started up again. The crowds had begun to thin out for the evening, but the servers were still kept busy. A pretty new girl with green hair was flirting from table to table, taking their orders and then delivering the plates full of steaming food.  
  
Strangely, there was a odd giggling going on as Haruka and Michiru passed through the crowds to the stairway where Setsuna was standing. She watched them get nearer with thinly veiled amusement, stopping the two of them once they reached her.  
  
"What's going on?" Haruka asked, a bit worried.  
  
A smile teased at Setsuna's lips. "You're buttoned up wrong," she explained to Haruka softly, pointing at the front of her shirt.  
  
Haruka looked down, blushing a bit. Obviously, she had gotten dressed a little too fast. She looked at herself, then at Michiru, and realized that it was very likely obvious what they had been doing, at least by the state of their clothes.  
  
"Congratulations," Setsuna said with a little grin. "Go get changed," she advised them, "you've got leaves on your clothes, too."  
  
Haruka and Michiru went upstairs with as much dignity as they could manage, holding hands to the loud cheers of the crowd.  
  
  
  
Emerald deposited the pile of plates on the table, then she carefully placed the dishes in front of each customer. She turned to head back to the kitchen, when she saw Haruka and Michiru walk in together. She noticed the way they stood close, holding each other's hands, and realized they were almost certainly a couple.  
  
'This could make things a bit more difficult,' she mused, then she continued on into the Palace's bustling kitchen.  
  
Makoto was standing at the stove, handling several different cooking pots and pans at once. She juggled various seasonings, ordered her assistants around, and continued to produce wonderful meals. The smells alone were terrific, not to mention the tastes!  
  
"That's incredible," Emerald said softly, looking around her in awe.  
  
"Thanks, Emi," Makoto said distractedly. The last few orders were brought in, but Makoto kept concentrating on her cooking, a few pans and pots left out.  
  
"Why are you still cooking?" she asked her curiously. Emerald would have thought that the taller woman would have wanted a break by now.  
  
Makoto looked a bit little surprised, then she laughed kindly. "I forgot you just arrived, Emi," she said with a warm smile, "I also make the dinner for all of the people who work here in the Palace, including you."  
  
Emerald smiled back, and bowed to her deeply. "Thank you very much," she said with real sincerity. After smelling Makoto's cooking, she really wanted to try some!  
  
Minako stuck her head in the door, reporting to Makoto "Ami's back from helping Priss give birth." She smiled, "Sylia was a bit worried, but the baby's just fine. They were going to name the poor kid after Ami, but she talked them out of it."  
  
Emerald smiled and raised her eyebrows at that. "Does that happen very often, then?" she asked the two of them curiously.  
  
Makoto laughed softly. "More than a few times," she admitted with a grin, "until Ami got tired and put her foot down about it."  
  
"I was just imagining a whole generation of little girls and boys all named after poor Ami," Minako chuckled, an odd look on her face. Everyone shared a soft laugh, then Emerald headed out into the tavern to help with the last of the clean up.  
  
'Gee, they're all such nice people,' she thought, carefully wiping a table down. She stopped for a moment, then ahe went back to work with a fierce frown. 'I can't belive this, it's only been a few hours, and I'm already liking these people. I'm not supposed to like them,' she angrily thought, 'concentrate on your mission from Diamond, damn it! I'm here to take out Haruka, not make nice with the locals.'  
  
"Thanks for the help," she heard, and turned to meet Rei's amused gaze as she continued, "but I think that table's as clean as it's going to get." She looked down and realized she'd been busily scrubbing just one spot for a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emerald said, blushing. "I got a bit distracted," she admitted softly.  
  
Looking around, she noticed Ami was leaning back in a chair by the hearth, her face rather strained. It looked like the childbirth hadn't been quite as easy as Minako had implied. 'Probably downplayed it so Makoto didn't get alarmed,' Emerald thought. She poured a coffee from a nearby urn and took it over to the young doctor.  
  
Ami's nose twitched, and her eyes opened, an honest smile apearing on her tired face. "Ah, coffee," she sighed, taking the cup in her hands and having a small sip, "nectar of the gods, I swear." She gave Emerald a warm smile, "Thank you very much, Emi."  
  
A bit of blush apeared on Emerald's face, "Your welcome." She walked away, 'These people are way too easy to like.'  
  
There was a soft sound on the stairs as Usagi and Hotaru came down them. The taller blonde looked a bit strange with the older, dark hared woman, but the seemed to be happy together. As far as Emerald could tell, anyway.  
  
"Have a good time?" Minako asked the two of them archly.  
  
A blush appeared on both young ladies cheeks. "More than good, thank you," Hotaru answered her with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
Rei had a little frown on her face. "Have you told Setsuna about the two of you, yet?" she directed the question to Usagi.  
  
The blonde blushed brighter, "No, I have not told Setsuna."  
  
"Told me what?" Setsuna asked, coming back in from the porch, giving a fairwell to their last few patrons of the day.  
  
"About your gift, of course," Hotaru said, improvising an answer quickly, "we don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"  
  
"I guess not," Setsuna said, giving the dark hared girl an odd look. She looked like she was getting ready to ask some pointed question, when they were interupted.  
  
Makoto stood her head out of the kitchen, ringing a small bell. "Dinner's ready," she announced, "get the table ready and let's go!"  
  
"Saved by the bell," Usagi sighed softly.  
  
Haruka and Michiru came back downstairs together, a pale flush to their cheeks. Both had changed clothes, and looked a little bit neater. Everyone gathered around the long table, and the platters of food began to appear like magic. Three, four, then five separate dighes were laid out, each one of them smelling absolutely marvelous.  
  
Emerald took a forkful hesitantly, almost afraid that the taste wouldn't be able to live up to the smell. She put it into her mouth, chewed a bit, then her eyes grew wide. "Marvelous," she softly sighed after swallowing her mouthful.  
  
Haruka was often adjusting the napkin laid across her lap, and each time she did Michiru, who was sitting right beside her, would blush brightly. Emerald rather suspected that there was a lot more going on under the table than just napkin adjustment.  
  
From the head of the table, Setsuna would give a scolding glance to all the loving couples, but it only stopped them a few moments. Then the games under the table would begin again.  
  
A foot brushed Emerald's leg, and she blushed, looking around her wildly.  
  
Minako met her eyes with a gin, mouthing at her silently, "I missed."  
  
It took all Emerald's self control not to start laughing, especially after she saw the look on Rei's face when Minako actually succeeded. 


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
"Do you think Emi isn't telling us the whole truth about her?" Haruka asked Setsuna quietly, walking beside the taller woman through the nearly silent halls of the Palace. It was very early, earlier than Haruka normally every woke up, but Setsuna had said it was necessary, and a request from her was good enough for Haruka.  
  
"Probably," Setsuna answered her quietly, "I do think she lied about why she came here, but she'll tell us the truth when she's ready." She was dressed casually, her morning dress unadorned with any finery, but she still had a presence about her.  
  
"It doesn't bother you having someone around here who's lying to you?" Haruka asked her, just a bit surprised. She reached down to adjust her gunbelts, carefully making sure each pistol rested comfortably on her slim hips.  
  
"Serenity didn't tell me the whole truth when I first met her," Setsuna pointed out to Haruka gently, "I didn't learn about her having a daughter for weeks. Of course, at that point I much didn't care," she chuckled. More seriously, "Let's give the girl a chance, first."  
  
"I guess so," Haruka sighed softly as they walked outside together. It was still dark out, the sun only just beginning to peek over the eastern hills. Makoto puffed as she heaved something up on to the waiting wagon.  
  
"You want to give me a hand, please?" Makoto asked with a smile.  
  
Haruka helped heave the other steel lockbox up on top of the wagon. She turned to Setsuna, gesturing to the box and one resting beside it, "So we need to make sure we meet this caravan bound back east, and deliver the two of these?"  
  
"Yes," Setsuna nodded, "the money we'll get for the sale of them will keep the town afloat for another few months."  
  
Ami walked out of the Palace, and then Makoto climbed up to take the reins in hand. She put a shotgun down beside her, "I'm your back up, Haruka."  
  
"And if anyone is hurt," Ami said to Haruka calmly, "I'll be along to make sure we all make it back here all right."  
  
"I suppose I can't talk you two out of this?" Haruka asked them.  
  
"You could try to order us off, I suppose," Makoto said calmly, "but I bet we could get Setsuna to order us back on, again."  
  
Haruka looked over at Setsuna, "I should have guessed." Setsuna just smiled over at her innocently and didn't say anything.  
  
Michiru walled out of the Palace and up to Haruka. "Be careful, please," she said softly, looking up into Haruka's eyes.  
  
"I always am," Haruka answered quietly. She bent down and gently brushed her lips across Michiru's, "I'll be back, I promise."  
  
Michiru reluctantly let Haruka go, and she watched worriedly as Haruka climbed up with Makoto in the front and Ami on the wagon's bed, her doctor's bag resting there beside her.  
  
"Do you think something's going to happen to them?" Usagi asked Setsuna softly.  
  
"I hope not," Setsuna said, turning to smile at the younger girl. She noticed that Hotaru was hanging around again, and wondered how long she was going to have to pretend she didn't know the two of them were involved.  
  
"They'll be fine," Hotaru reassured Usagi gently. The shorter blond looked up at the dark hared woman adoringly, and Setsuna had to hide a smile. She slipped away, leaving the two there to their romantic moment.  
  
Emerald came downstairs, her hair messy from just getting out of bed. She smiled over at Setsuna, "Good morning, ma'am."  
  
"Just call me Setsuna," she answered her with a smile. "How was your night, Emi?"  
  
"I haven't had such a comfortable bed to rest in for months," Emerald admitted with a smile. "Do you want me to help Makoto with breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"We're not opening the kitchen this morning," Setsuna sighed, "Makoto is helping Haruka guard the shipment today."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Emerald said. "Would you mind if I go back to my room to get ready for the day?" she asked with a smile. With that, she hurried up to her room, digging through her stuff until she found the hand mirror Diamond had given her.  
  
With more than a twinge of guilt she leaned out her second floor window, reflecting the morning sunlight into the hills just outside of town. She delivered the coded signal, the sequence of flashes they had agreed on earlier, then she quickly ducked back into her room.  
  
'I work for Diamond,' Emerald thought to herself grimly, 'No matter how much I may like these people, my duty is clear.'  
  
  
  
Birdy trotted down into the rough encampment, her long braid of blue hair swinging behind her as she ran. She loudly declared, "There's finally been a signal from Emerald!"  
  
"What did she say?" Prisma asked her quickly.  
  
"Dash dash, dot, dash dash, long pause, and then..." Birdy trailed off under the combined glares of her sisters. More quietly, "She says the stagecoach is moving out, but she doesn't have a direction it's going in."  
  
"Without giving us a direction to go it's not very useful information, is it?" Avery asked the others tentatively, tending their breakfast carefully.  
  
"That's not necessarily so," Sapphire spoke up coolly. "There's only one really good pass they can take to reach the main caravan route," he calmly pointed out to them, "we can just try to intercept her there."  
  
Catsy clasped her hands in front of her, large hearts appearing in her eyes as she said to him admiringly, "You're so smart, Sapphire!"  
  
Sapphire sweatdropped a bit at that. "Break out the guns and let's go get the horses," he commanded, "we'll take a shot at stopping them at the pass."  
  
Soon the odd looking gang rode off in pursuit of riches. Sapphire took the lead, and he could hear the girls talking together just behind him.  
  
"You're riding too close!" "That's because you never learned to ride well!" "My butt hurts, can we take a break?" "We just started!" "But my horse has a bony back!" "Be quiet, I want to hear anything Sapphire says to us!"  
  
Sapphire sighed softly to himself. He didn't know where Rubius had found those sisters, but it was times like this he wished he could just send them right back there. "Be quiet," he said over his shoulder to them, "I'm trying to think."  
  
"You heard him, be quiet!" "Why, I'm not the one being loud!" "Both of you shut up!" "Don't shout at me!" "My butt still hurts." And so on...  
  
Sapphire sighed again, and tried to put a bit more distance between him and them. It was going to be a very long ride, he just knew it.  
  
  
  
Haruka rested her hand on her holster, then she smoothly drew out her gun, checking on the bullets calmly as the wagon rattled along the dusty track. "Is there trouble on these trips very often?" she asked Makoto.  
  
"Before Diamond came along, we only had the occasional bandit trying to make some trouble. But now, Diamond seems to be determined to stop any shipments he can," Makoto said grimly, holding the reins in one hand and the shotgun in another.  
  
"Him and those crazy girls he has working for him and his gang," Ami said with a impish little smile on her face.  
  
"Crazy girls?" Haruka echoed her encouragingly.  
  
Makoto decided to explain, "There's four of them." She gave a little laugh, "Avery, Birdy, Catsy and Prisma, I think." She shrugged, "But they're so incompetent that they're more a threat to each other than they are to us."  
  
"Hopefully, you won't get to meet them today," Ami said to Haruka optimistically. Makoto smiled slightly, but Haruka stayed serious.  
  
Haruka really wanted to agree with her, but her gut was telling her something else. "Ami," Haruka asked her quietly, "do you carry a gun, too?"  
  
"Do no harm," Ami said softly in reply, "is the doctor's oath, Haruka." She smiled, "So no, I don't carry a weapon."  
  
"I can respect that," Haruka nodded. A pause, and, "If the shooting does start, make sure to hit the wagon bed and stay there, please."  
  
"Both of us can concentrate on the fight that way," Makoto spoke up, as Ami was about to loudly protest that order.  
  
Ami sighed softly, "All right."  
  
They rode on, Haruka looking around her at the dusty hills, the land scoured clean by the regular winds. The earth was a rust brown, and if you tried to talk too much, you found yourself eating a mouthful of fine dust.  
  
Haruka pulled her bandana up over her mouth, feeling mildly bandit like as she did so. "How close are we to the pass?" she asked Makoto.  
  
"It's not far," Makoto replied softly, covering her own mouth. Ami had already done it, a few steps ahead of them both.  
  
"Get the horses ready to run," was Haruka's soft answer, "if they're going to try and take the shipment, the pass is the place to do it."  
  
Makoto made sure the shotgun was ready, "Got it."  
  
They came around a bend, and saw Sapphire and the four ladies waiting for them, guns ready. "Now!" Haruka yelled, and Makoto slapped the reins against the horses backs.  
  
Startled, the horses lurched forward, charging at breakneck speen towards the five people standing there in front of them. The four girls followed their reflexes and jumped aside, but Sapphire stood his ground just long enought to raise his pistol and get off a single shot.  
  
Suddenly, Makoto jerked in her seat. She swayed, but stayed there with the quickly offered helping hand from Haruka.  
  
"Makoto!" Ami cried out, climbing up from the wagon bed beside her. She breathed a soft sigh of relied, realizing it was only a flesh wound to the arm. Haruka sat calmly beside them, and Ami was struck with an irrational anger, "Why didn't you shoot back?"  
  
Haruka didn't answer for a moment, grabbing the reins herself and slowing the horses down a bit. "I didn't have a good shot at them," she said coolly, "and I hate wasting bullets." She looked pointedly at Makoto, "She going to be all right?"  
  
"Yes," Ami said, just a bit unnerved by Haruka's calm. She realized this was the gunfighter side of the young woman, a side of her the townspeople hadn't yet seen. "It's just a minor wound," Ami added quietly.  
  
"Good," Haruka said, "then we'll finish the delivery." She threw a smile at Ami, "Then you can take Makoto home and bathe her in TLC."  
  
Ami actually blushed a bit at that, "Right." She bandaged Makoto's arm, and then helped her back up to her seat by Haruka.  
  
"Let me drive," Makoto said, "you need to be ready in case they come back." Haruka surrendered the reins with a greatful smile.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka said with a calm smile. They reached the caravan route, the two boxes were unloaded, and Haruka's eyes nearly bugged out as the caravan began loading up the wagon. There were bags of seed, barrels of wine, lots of food, as well as a variety of supplies.  
  
A second loaded wagon was soon brought up for them, and Ami climbed up to take the reigns of that one as they all headed out back towards town. They rode on for a while quietly, until Ami finally broke the silence.  
  
"Do you think they'll attack us again?" Ami asked Haruka worriedly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Haruka said thoughtfully. "Once we made the delivery, it became pointless. They wanted what we were hauling, not what we got in return."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Makoto asked her pointedly.  
  
A little smile appeared on Haruka's face as she remembered back to one or two instances she had been a bandit herself, "If you're a criminal, you want to steal things that are easly stolen and then are easy for you to sell." Haruka smiled and shrugged before adding, "Our supplies don't really fit either of those categories, do they."  
  
It appeared Haruka was right, as they made a quiet trip back into town. The people came out like a flood, unloading the two wagons and passing out the supplies. Haruka climbed down first, then she helped Ami get Makoto down.  
  
As soon as they saw the wound the townspeople flocked around Makoto, almost carrying her and Ami inside the Palace. Haruka found herself alone, standing by the now empty wagon. Well, almost alone, as she heard a delicate clearing of the throat behind her.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right," Michiru said gravely. Her face lit up with a smilke, and she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
Emerald watched, and strangely a smile tugged at her lips. 'Well, I guess Sapphire failed,' she thought, but she wasn't terribly bothered by that somehow. 


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
Sapphire finished his report quietly. The four sisters were scattered all around the camp, watching them talk while trying to look casual. Diamond was silent for a moment, then he lashed out, his slap sending Sapphire sprawling to the dusty ground.  
  
"You let the shipment get through!" Diamond growled, his hands clenched at his sides and shaking. "You fool," he choked out, and began pacing reslessly.  
  
"It's only one shipment," Sapphire quickly protested. "It won't last them long, and if we block the next few, we can still starve them from the town," he offered.  
  
"Our backers are growing impatient with us," Diamond hissed, "if we don't provide results soon, they'll pull out!" Sapphire's face grew pale, and Diamond nodded his agreement. "I don't want to have Beryl as an enemy, which is exactly what will happen if we don't deliver the town to her soon," he sighed.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Sapphire asked quietly.  
  
"There's no more time for any elaborate plans," Diamond said quietly. He pushed his white hair back, "Go down into the town and call Haruka out. With her gone, the town will have lost it's only real protector and we'll have it easy."  
  
"Of course," Sapphire said softly, giving him a smooth bow. Diamond stalked off, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 'Haruka's very good. I just hope I don't end up like poor Rubius did when he faced her guns,' he thought grimly.  
  
"We're coming with you," Catsy said to him calmly.  
  
Sapphire turned in surprise, seeing the four sisters gathered there. "You should stay here with Diamond..." he started to say, when he was cut off.  
  
"Without us, what's to stop Haruka from picking you off at a distance, or getting her deputies to arrest you?" Prisma explained.  
  
"Not to mention Makoto just clobbering you," Birdy said to him reasonably.  
  
"She got shot, dummy," Avery pointed out.  
  
"Makoto could always use the other arm," Catsy pointed out.  
  
"Shut up! Stay out of this," Avery and Birdy said to her together.  
  
"I don't have to shut up!" Catsy scowled, and then she jumped on them.  
  
Sapphire's lips twitched as he watched them scrap and fought to keep from laughing out loud. Prisma smiled over at him and with a little shrug of her shoulders she said, "Well, at least they're eager."  
  
  
  
Haruka watched the sunrise in silence, standing at the window in only her white shirt. Michiru slept in their bed just behind her, and for a moment she just looked over at her beauty in the dawn's golden light. But again and again the same troubling thoughts intruded on her peace, driving her from her comfortable bed.  
  
'Why did I hesitate?' Haruka wondered. 'I could have taken the shot, maybe even killed one of the gang, so why didn't I?' She shook her head, remembering the feel of the gun in her hand as she looked at the five members of Diamond's gang. But somehow, she couldn't seem to raise her pistol to line up the shot.  
  
"What in the world's wrong with me?" Haruka finally asked herself aloud.  
  
A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and Haruka turned to meet Michiru's smiling gaze. "Nothing that I can see," she said, looking Haruka up and down admiringly. The short sandy blond hair shone in the light, her grave expression making her even more handsome to Michiru.  
  
Haruka had to fight back a smile, "I'm being serious." Michiru gently led Haruka over to the bed, and pulled her down to sit beside her. She looked at Haruka expectantly, and Haruka hesitantly began to explain what happened.  
  
"You're worried because you didn't want to hurt them?" Michiru asked her, an odd look on her face. Her long green hair rested on the shoulders of the shirt she had borrowed, and for a moment Haruka envied it.  
  
"I guess so," Haruka admitted.  
  
"Did you really need to shoot them, then?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Ami would say so," Haruka said wryly.  
  
"Not once she calmed down," Michiru smiled. "I suspect you'll do just fine when you need to, Haruka," she said, laying her hand comfortingly on her arm.  
  
"I hope you're right," Haruka answered, laying her hand over Michiru's.  
  
Voices passed by out in the nearby hallway, "You're not cooking today, Makoto. I just won't allow it!"  
  
Makoto looked down at Ami fondly as they walked towards the stairs, "So who's going to make breakfast, then?" Her one arm was in a carefully prepared sling, and every know and then her long brown hair would snag on it.  
  
"I will, or Rei, or maybe Minako," Ami said simply, looking remarkably boyish right then with her short blue hair and doctor's clothing.  
  
"Remember the fire we had after Minako helped in the kitchen?" Makoto pointed out to her with a smile, going down the stairs first.  
  
"Well, not Minako, then," Ami admitted, following her down.  
  
"And Rei's not that good either, plus we won't be able to keep Minako out if she does it," Makoto sighed as she walked past the dining tables towards the bar.  
  
"Then I'll do it myself," Ami said, sounding quite determined even as she worked to keep up with her girlfriend.  
  
"You're the town doctor," Makoto said reasonably, "you have to be ready if needed." She entered the kitchen and one handedly tied her apron around herself.  
  
"Makoto, I'm trying to take care of you!" Ami protested, a few unshed tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Makoto slid her arm across Ami's shoulders, gently pulling her close, "And I appreciate it. But I'm the best cook we've got, and the Palace is open today."  
  
Emerald listened to the good natured argument with a little smile, then she pushed open the pantry door. "I can cook," the green hared girl volunteered, "or at least I can help."  
  
Ami smiled at her in obvious relief. "Thank you, Emi," she said quietly.  
  
Makoto smiled slightly as well, "Thanks."  
  
Setsuna stepped away from the door with a little smile before heading back to her office. 'I'm glad Emi offered to help,' she thought, pushing her long black hair away from her face. She noticed Hotaru skulking down the stairway and then sneaking out of the Palace's front doors as quietly as possible.  
  
Rei smiled slightly, shaking her head as she watched as well. "Doesn't she realize that she stands out even more when she does that?" she chuckled to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna shrugged eloquently, "I hope she and Usagi decide to tell me about them dating soon. I don't think I can keep playing stupid for much longer."  
  
Rei laughed softly, even as Setsuna went into her office to do some paper work. Rei walked over to the stage to check everything over for their performance tonight. She and Minako had some new numbers they wanted to try, and she wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
Minako stumbled down stairs, her long golden hair messy with sleep. But in Rei's eyes, she still was beautiful. "Good morning," Rei smiled.  
  
Minako was up on the stage like a shot, her arms around Rei's neck. "Good morning," she smiled at her wickedly, and then quite thoroughly kissed her dark hared lover.  
  
"Not in public," Rei protested, her cheeks flaming.  
  
Minako smirked, "Does that mean I get to take you back to bed?"  
  
Rei sighed, Minako was just relentless sometimes. "Sorry, love," she smiled at her gently, pushing Minako's blond hair back from her face. "We have to rehearse for tonight, remember?" she then reminded her.  
  
Minako pouted, but nodded. "I guess you're right," she admitted.  
  
Minako smiled, pointing, and Rei turned to see a slightly sheepish looking Usagi coming down stairs. Her long blonde hair was messed up, and a distinctive flush marred her cheeks. "Morning quickie?" Rei speculated quietly to Minako.  
  
"Probably," Minako snickered softly.  
  
Usagi walked over two them, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Rei elbowed Minako in the ribs as a precaution even as she smiled at Usagi. "We're just talking about the songs were going to practice," she said.  
  
Usagi sighed, "I was hoping you had some good gossip."  
  
Both Rei and Minako went beet red at that, but Usagi thankfully didn't notice.  
  
Before anything more could be said, Hotaru rushed inside, her eyes wide and shoulder length black hair in disarray. "Sapphire and the Diamond gang, they've been spotted coming towards town," she exclaimed.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Rei turned to Minako, "Get Setsuna." After the blonde took off Rei ran upstairs and hammered on Haruka's bedroom door.  
  
Michiru looked over at Haruka in surprise. Haruka got up from the bed and answered it, looking sourly at Rei, "What is it?"  
  
"The Diamond gang's coming," Rei explained simply.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened just a bit, "I'll be right down." Michiru began to dress quickly, even as Haruka started to do the same. "I hope you're right," Haruka commented on what they had been talking about before.  
  
"So do I," Michiru said softly. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
Haruka ran downstairs quickly, tucking her shirt into her pants, then making sure her gunbelt was buckled securely around her waist. "How many are there?" she quickly asked the group waiting by the stairs. Michiru, she noted, was right behind her, waiting for the answer.  
  
"I saw five," Hotaru volunteered the information.  
  
"Probably Sapphire and the sisters," Setsuna said with a frown. Haruka looked at her quizzically, and she explained, "From what I've heard, Diamond himself doesn't like endangering himself, so it's either Sapphire or Emerald."  
  
Emerald held her breath for a moment, but the conversation quickly moved on.  
  
Haruka checked her guns, then carefully pulled on her vest, the tin star shining in the light. "I'm going out to meet him," Haruka resolved, "and volunteers?"  
  
Makoto's uninjured arm shot up, and Haruka shook her head with a smile, "You've got a more important job to do." She looked confused, so Haruka explained, "You've got to take care of our town doctor," she nodded to Ami, "and I've got another job for you, too."  
  
"What's that?" Makoto wondered.  
  
"Keep Setsuna here," Haruka said firmly.  
  
"What?" Setsuna barked.  
  
"If the town loses it's Sheriff, it's in trouble," Haruka said intensely, "but if it loses it's Mayor, it could be dead." She met Setsuna's gaze, until she finally nodded her agreement.  
  
"I'll go," Hotaru said calmly. She pulled a gun from a thigh holster, and checked it over with cool competency.  
  
Usagi looked torn, then she ran over to hug Hotaru to her. "Be careful, love," she urged her, not keeping her voice down at all as she held the older woman close.  
  
"I'm in," Rei said, and Minako nodded, a determined gleam in her eye.  
  
A young woman pushed her head inside, "They're at the edge of town!"  
  
"Let's go," Haruka nodded to her little band.  
  
Michiru stopped her before she could leave, a few tears glimmering in her eyes. "Good luck," she whispered to her softly, then she kissed her lingeringly. "Please, come back to me," she then ordered Haruka softly.  
  
Emerald fondled the knife she had hidden carefully as she watched them walk outside. She excused herself, then slipped out the back of the Palace, behind the buildings to a clear view of the coming fight. 'One toss of a blade,' she thought, 'and it'll be all over.'  
  
Sapphire saw them gathered in front of the Palace as he and the four sisters rode down the main street of the little town. The place seemed deserted, with everyone hiding indoors until the fighting was over. "Nice to meet you at last," the handsome blue hared man said to Haruka with a respectful nod of his head.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," Haruka smiled wryly. A small gesture, and Rei, Minako and Hotaru fanned out slightly behind her. "I suppose you and your friends aren't here to surrender?" she asked casually.  
  
Sapphire smiled back, "Sorry, no. I'm here to call you out, sheriff." With that, he dismounted, quickly followed by Catsy, Avery, Prisma and Birdy.  
  
"And your friends?" Haruka asked, looking over the four sisters coolly.  
  
"Insurance that we'll get our fight," Sapphire shrugged.  
  
Rei tugged on Haruka's arm, "You're not going to have a gunfight with him, are you? Why don't we just try to arrest them?"  
  
"Are you that sure where all the stray bullets will go?' Haruka asked Rei quietly.  
  
"Good point," Rei sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll fight you," Haruka agreed loudly, "but on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?" Sapphire asked her cautiously. Tenoh was known to be a fair fighter, but you could never be too careful.  
  
"You're four friends peacefully surrender if you lose," Haruka said evenly.  
  
Catsy loudly squawked at that and Sapphire had to smile slightly. "A moment," he asked Haruka, then turned to address the four ladies. "It's a good deal," he said to them quietly after he had led them a little ways from Haruka and the others.  
  
"We'll fight with you to the end," Birdy said tearfully.  
  
"Fight by his side, dummy," Avery corrected her.  
  
Birdy looked at her blankly, then shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
"If I lose this fight, you've all better off in jail," Sapphire sighed. "Diamond will be enraged, literally, and he'll take it out on you. Besides," and with that he smiled bravely, "I just might win."  
  
First Catsy reluctantly nodded, then Birdy. Avery sighed, then nodded, and finally Prisma met Sapphire's eyes. "You're sure?" she asked him softly. He nodded, and she sighed, "Yes."  
  
"Watch my back," he said, quietly over his shoulder, then Sapphire walked towards Haruka. "How do you want to do this?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I start from one end of the street, you from the other. We walk towards each other, and fire at will," Haruka said simply. She was calm, not a quaver showing in her voice.  
  
"Understood," Sapphire kept it short, so that his own nervousness wouldn't show. He passed Prisma and the sisters, "Spread out in case anyone tries anything."  
  
"Got it," Avery nodded, and the four moved out.  
  
Haruka walked up the street, and tried not to feel an itch right between her shoulder blades. "Keep an eye on the girls," Haruka said to Hotaru softly. She, Rei and Minako spread out carefully.  
  
Prisma crouched by a building, watching Haruka walk. 'I could kill her, save Sapphire the trouble,' she thought, when she felt something prick at the back of her neck.  
  
"Give me your gun," the very familiar voice ordered. Prisma turned a bit, and saw Emerald standing right behind her.  
  
"Emerald, what are you doing?" Prisma demanded.  
  
"This is going to be a fair fight," Emerald said softly, adding, "and around here, they just call me Emi." Prisma handed the gun over reluctantly, and at a soft sound they looked up to see what was happening.  
  
Sapphire brushed his hair back, looking down the street at Haruka. 'Too far for a good shot, so I guess I start walking,' he thought, and with a jingle of his spurs he began to pace towards her.  
  
Haruka walked smoothly, her hands resting loosely at her side. 'Will I hesitate again?' she wondered, squinting a bit to keep the blowing dust from her eyes.  
  
Sapphire walked carefully, flexing his fingers. 'Not a gentleman's game,' he smiled slightly, 'this will be decided by who hits first.'  
  
Haruka saw his hands move, and kept herself from going for her guns. 'The closer the better, really,' she thought grimly.  
  
"How near are they going to get?" Rei whispered softly.  
  
Catsy heard it, somehow. "Hopefully, not much more. I don't think my nerves are going to take any more,' she sighed.  
  
Haruka didn't know what, exactly, clued her in. But she scrambled for her gun, even as he drew, then there was a couch, and her side exploded in pain.  
  
'I beat her to the draw,' Sapphire thought happily, then his heart dropped. 'I missed,' he realized, as Haruka straightened up, her own gun rising.  
  
It was all one motion, arm raised, aimed, then Haruka smoothly pulled the trigger. Sapphire jerked, then like a rag doll he collapsed bonelessly to the ground. She kept her gun leveled at him for any sign of movement, but he lay there still.  
  
"Sapphire!" Prisma cried, running to his side. Emerald let her go, knowing how the woman had cared for the boy. The other sisters ran towards him, gathering around the young man.  
  
Haruka swayed, and would have fallen but for the support of her friends. She noticed Ami at her side, "Aren't you supposed to be inside?"  
  
"If my friends didn't keep getting themselves shot, I'd be inside," Ami complained even as she tore open the bottom of Haruka's shirt. "Straight through the side," she sighed in relief, then began to bandage the wound.  
  
"Rei, Minako, Hotaru," Haruka ordered as she nodded to the four grieving girls, "go see if they're going to give up, or if we'll have another fight on our hands." She noticed Emerald and smiled, "Thanks for disarming the one girl."  
  
Prisma, with the other's help, hoisted up Sapphire's body. Before Hotaru could ask, "We gave our word, and we'll stand by it."  
  
With some help, Haruka got the jail cells unlocked, and the girls locked up. "We'll deal with Sapphire," Rei volunteered before sending Haruka into the Palace to rest.  
  
"I need... to confess something," Emerald said softly, the ladies of palace gathered in the dance hall not long after.  
  
"I know," Setsuna smiled.  
  
"You know?" Emerald echoed, more than a bit surprised.  
  
"You're real name's not Emi, it's Emerald," Setsuna smiled with a great deal of satisfaction. Strangely, about the only ones who looked startled were Haruka and Emerald.  
  
"You knew, and you didn't tell me?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"And why didn't you do anything about it?" Emerald asked faintly.  
  
"You didn't do anything, other than signal Diamond that one time," Setsuna shrugged. At Haruka's odd look she added, "I've always considered Crystal Tokyo to be about second chances. Emerald deserves one as much as anyone."  
  
"Well, you did disarm Prisma," Haruka conceded. Her eyes widened, "Do you think you could lead us to Diamond's camp?"  
  
"Not tonight!" Michiru quickly interjected. She had stuck to Haruka's side like glue since the others had brought her in, and showed no signs of stopping. "You need time to recover before you risk riding," she said softly.  
  
Haruka looked to Ami for aide, but she shook her head. "If you try riding, you'll tear open those nice new stitches I gave you," she said fiercely.  
  
"I just hate the idea of Diamond getting away," Haruka sighed softly.  
  
  
  
Diamond sighed, trying to pack away the camp as quickly as possible. He had to get away before the town organized to go after him. 'And before Beryl realizes I failed,' he thought grimly. Escaping her had to be his priority, now.  
  
The mule glared at him, then quite deliberately stomped on his foot. "Oww!" Diamond whimpered softly.  
  
He saw a figure coming up the path, and tensed, going for his gun. Then a feeling of relief washed over him. "Emerald!" he called out joyfully. The green hared woman waved back, then hurried up the path towards him.  
  
"Sapphire and the girls have failed," Emerald reported grimly.  
  
"I'm just glad I've still got you," Diamond admitted, pulling her in a rough hug.  
  
Emerald stepped away, and he blinked in surprise realizing she had grabbed both of his guns. "All clear!" she yelled, and flung the guns away.  
  
Rei, Minako, and Hotaru ran around the trail bend and pointed their guns at him, even as Rei cried, "Move and I'll quite happily shoot you!"  
  
"You betrayed me!" Diamond exclaimed, looking in shock at Emerald.  
  
"Well, I learned that from the best," and Emerald smiled at him evilly.  
  
Diamond blinked in surprise as he was lead to a nearby stagecoach. The door popped open, and he gaped at who sat inside.  
  
Haruka smiled cheerfully, "They said I was too hurt to ride a horse, so I talked them into this stagecoach." Much more seriously, "I'm afraid you're under arrest."  
  
Setsuna smiled at him grimly, "It's been a long time, Diamond. I'm looking forward to visiting you in jail."  
  
Haruka sat back after he was led away, her face remarkably pale. "Let's get back to town," the young woman said tiredly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked her softly.  
  
"Nothing a couple of days of rest won't cure," Haruka reassured her. "I saw Usagi and Hotaru talking with you earlier, did they...?"  
  
"They finally told be they were involved," Setsuna chuckled, adding "About time!" She looked over at Haruka, "What about you and Michiru?"  
  
"I'd make her a honest woman if I could," Haruka admitted.  
  
"You can," Setsuna smiled. At Haruka's astonished look, "It's in the town charter. I can perform marriages for any couple who request it."  
  
  
  
It took a few months, all told. The proposal wasn't a surprise to anyone involved, but the wedding itself took some time to organize. Everyone wanted to be involved, and Setsuna and the other organizers tried their best to fit them in.  
  
Setsuna looked good in the suit, but then again, she looked good in almost anything. At least, that was what Emerald was beginning to think.  
  
Haruka stood at the bar of the Palace, her own black suit form fitting and elegant. Instead of her usual tin star she wore a gold one, and her hair was carefully groomed.  
  
Michiru walked up the aisle in white, a luminous smile on her face. She and Haruka exchanged a lingering look, before taking up a attentive stance before the mayor.  
  
"We are here," Setsuna smiled, "to see two people who love each other be wed. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence for long moments. "Do you, Michiru, take Haruka as your wedded partner?" Setsuna asked her.  
  
In a voice than rang through the room, Michiru answered, "I do!"  
  
"And do you, Haruka, take Michiru as your wedded partner?" Setsuna asked her in turn.  
  
Haruka smiled, an expression of honest happiness that she never really expected to have, and said "I do!"  
  
The rings were silently handed to each of them, then they were exchanged. "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the brides," Setsuna smiled.  
  
Haruka gently cradled Michiru in her arms and kissed her thoroughly as the Palace erupted in cheers all around them.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, at least it's the end for now.  
  
This was my first real western, and after writing it I've developed a great deal more respect for those who write in this genre. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I did enjoy it. The whole idea of grafting the Sailor Moon cast onto a western tale was odd enough that I could get away with a lot, thank goodness.  
  
The idea itself came from talking with another author of Sailor Moon fics. She had featured an English style duel with pistols, and I mentioned that she could maybe write a western. She bounced the idea back at me, and I decided to write it.  
  
One idea that I had that I wasn't able to work in was the idea of Haruka intentionally passing as a man. I may write a prelude of some kind based around that, more in the tradition of a spaghetti western. Haruka goes in to town as a gun for hire, and chaos results. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Crystal Tokyo, California

Omake!

Sheriff Haruka Tenoh smiled in satisfaction as the sandy haired blonde walked down the main street of the remote California town. Wearing a simple white shirt, jeans, her vest and gun belt Haruka was both comfortable and ready to fight. She nodded greetings to several residents she knew and familiar faces, feeling a warm contentment at how the town had accepted her. With the craziness of the Diamond Gang behind them the small town was thriving, shipping out metals from the nearby mines and shipping in needed supplies.

The doctor's office was just ahead on Haruka's route, and she saw Ami Mizuno emerge, yawning tiredly. The blue haired doctor spent much of her time out of town, riding to visit smaller ranches where horses, cows and other beasts grew. She was willing and eager to help, of course, but the riding and the long hours were wearing on her.

"Evening, Doc," Haruha tipped her hat respectfully.

"Sheriff," Ami smiled wryly. "Are you joining us for dinner at the Palace tonight?" she asked curiously, the slim young woman dressed in trousers and a white shirt.

The Palace was the town's tavern and dance hall, a place the people went to relax and enjoy themselves. Setsuna owned it with Haruka as a silent partner, her aunt Setsuna playing the piano and keeping a eye on the place while Makoto Kino served drinks and cooked, Rei Hino and Minako Aino sang and Usagi Tsukino provided a comedy act as well as preforming with the others. Most of the women lived upstairs in the Palace, as did Haruka and her lover Michiru Kaoru.

"That's the plan," Haruka admitted as they walked together. "You know," Haruka admitted as the setting sun lit them up, "there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Oh?" Ami asked, looking at her curiously.

"Where so the babies come from?" Haruka had to ask, pausing to lean on one of the rails along the recently added wooden sidewalk..

Ami smiled, "Well, first you have a mommy and a papa, then...."

"Not what I meant," Haruka cut her off with a chuckle. "This is a town populated entirely, or at least almost entirely by women. How...?"

Ami shrugged slightly. "Well, some of course arrive pregnant," she noted flatly, "willingly or unwillingly. Whenever possible if the lady so requests I abort the later, but some women do choose to carry them to term."

"I see," Haruka nodded reluctantly. She looked at Ami, "If you find out who the rapists are, I believe I can help deal with them."

"Where we can, we will," Ami promised. She smiled slightly, "The other pregnancies happen about nine months after the traveling salesmen arrive."

"Ah," Haruka nodded knowingly. "Planned, I assume?"

"One of the two is usually a member of a committed couple," Ami agreed as she covered her mouth to hide her yawn.

"Sorry," Haruka urged her to start walking to the Palace once more. "We really need to find you another doctor," she noted, "or at least a midwife."

Ami shrugged as they neared the building, "I had a candidate named Naru Osaka considering to come, but she decided to stay with her husband Gurio Umino."

"With a name like Gurio I'd be running away as fast as I could," Haruka grimaced.

"No accounting for taste," Amu shrugged then brightened, "I've also been exchanging letters with Shizuru Fujino, a doctor in San Fransisco."

"Not too far away from us," Haruka mused as they passed between buildings, "it wouldn't be a easy move, but not as bad as some residents.

By the steps up to the palace Ami put a hand on Haruka's arm to stop her. "The only problem might be that Shizuru wants to bring her lover Natsuki Kuga along," she noted quietly.

"I've heard of her, she's a gunfighter," Haruka nodded. She smiled, "I'd happily take her on as a deputy, too."

"I'll pass that on," Ami promised as they both headed inside.

The inside of the Palace was brightly lit as usual, but the usual crush of crowds was absent tonight. No one was driving cattle and there were no shipments coming in, so the inside was only lightly inhabited. A few women sat by the bar talking to Makoto, others listened to Rei and Minako sing a old ballad as Usagi accompanied them on the piano.

"Miss Tenoh," Seiya Kou said flatly, the black haired young woman sitting with her sisters at one of the tables. When Seiya had first arrived she had tried to put the moves on Michiru, then challenged Haruka to a duel. Thankfully Seiya was not that good of a gunfighter and Haruka was able to shoot the gun out of her hand.

"Miss Kou," Haruka smiled back sweetly. "How are your sisters doing?"

Taiki's long brown hair shimmered as she said with a cool smile, "I'm talking to Professor Tomoe in assisting teaching over at the school house."

Yaten smiled as the white haired young woman said, "I've already talked to the manager of the general store, she thinks I can start tomorrow."

"I'm glad," Haruka agreed, silently resolving to keep a close eye on Seiya. Still, if she was the only trouble in town Haruka knew she had gotten off easily.

"Haruka," a familiar voice drawled and Haruka forgot all about Seiya.

Michiru Kaoru slinked down the stairs like some kind of sex goddess, totally outshining Setsuna Meiou who was trailing a bit behind her. Not that Haruka noticed her aunt, her gaze focused on Michiru and the slinky green dress that hung like silk and clung sexily to each and every curve of her well formed body.

"Wow," Haruka said weakly.

Michiru reached the floor and sauntered up to Haruka. "You like?" she purred, rubbing a hand along Haruka's cheek.

"Oh yeah," Haruka agreed as she pulled Michiru into a gentle hug.

"Hmm," Michiru messed up Haruka's hair as they kissed, leaning into each other's body.

"Told you that you didn't have a chance," Taiki said to Seiya dryly.

"Oh shut up," Seiya sighed, taking a drink of scotch.

Setsuna left her niece to her necking as she swept by the three young women, drawing glances with her own lush curves. She swayed her hips just enough to catch the eye as the green and black haired woman went up to the bar.

"Looking good," Emi smiled as the green haired waitress carried bottles over, handing them across the bar then collecting more. "Hunting anyone in particular, or just trying out the warpaint?" she asked impishly.

"Just keeping in practice," Setsuna answered her cheerfully. To be honest the older woman hadn't felt like dressing up since her wife Serenity had passed away.

"If this is practice, I'd be frightened to see the real thing," the orange brown haired woman noted warmly, dressed in a rather dusty gown showing she had been traveling recently.

"Thank you," Setsuna flashed a smile as she introduced herself.

"Kakyuu," the woman nodded then gestured towards where Seiya and the others sat, "and I'm sort of stuck with them."

"Hey!" Yaten protested, making a face.

"Well, if you want a vacation I'm sure I can ask Haruka to reign them in," Setsuna offered, enjoying bantering with the strange woman.

Kakyuu gave Setsuna a thoughtful look as she took a drink, "Well, maybe I'll take you up on that offer some time."

Setsuna smiled as she admitted, "I'd like that, too."

End.

Notes: A shorter omake focusing on unresolved issues, such as how women in a all female town can get pregnant. I might, repeat, MIGHT consider doing a Shizuru and Natsuki fic in the old west, if there's enough interest in the idea.


End file.
